Miss Independent Nami
by Epona1990
Summary: This is a JackxNami fic. It goes through the heart scenes for Nami in Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life. This is my first song fic so please no too HOT flames okay? Its rated T just to be safe.


A/N; I don't own Miss. Independent (the song) or Harvest Moon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction maybe author fiction. Hmm… thinks about this for next hour...

Miss Independent

Miss Self-sufficient

Miss Keep your distance

Miss Unafraid

Miss Out of my way

Miss Don't let a man interfere, no

Miss On her own

Miss Almost grown

Miss Never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said, ooh, she fell in love

Jack walked up to me today and gave me some kind of skull. He seems kind of sweet to remember that I sort of like those sort of things… What? Ack! What am I thinking! I DON'T LIKE him! In that way… a friend.. Yeah that's it and as a _friend_, I will go to see him tomorrow to thank him for the gift. And that is the ONLY reason for the ONE red heart! Yes that's it, nothing more. Besides I swore never to fall for someone after what happened…

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise… It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true

When I got to Jack's farm I had not realized how big a farm is! I heard a 'moo' so I went around the barn toward the pasture. Wow! It has been a long time since I had seen a cow. This one looked like it was super happy. Someone once told me, at the farm I once worked at, that you could judge how good a person is by how happy and clean his or her animals are. By the look of this cow Jack must be a super nice guy. I then glanced over and saw Jack staring at me! Ah! How long has he been there? How dare he stare! Doesn't he know that's rude! I then looked back at the cow. Dang it! Who ever told me that must be wrong! A nice guy would not stare at a girl! I told him that I don't need anything from him and he should go back to work. He shrugged and said, "Whatever you say."

"Really? Well then I guess I'll just make myself comfortable." Then I started to explore the farm. I felt kind of better knowing that I had permission to wander. I don't really like to trespass contrary to other people beliefs. After I was done seeing just about everything (No way was I going in to a guys house!) I thanked Jack for the tour and said, "You know it has been a long time since I have been on a farm. Well see you around."

Misguided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you want to use that line you better not start

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love

I was at the Blue Bar drinking a Blue Punch, one of my favorites things on the menu; I started thinking about Jack again. I found myself shiver day dreaming about him. Something I swore off since Richard left me. I then looked over and saw Jack enter the bar. He glanced around the bar and saw me. He walked up and asked politely if he could sit there indicating to the empty stool next to me. "Sure." I replied.

"SO." He said kind of awkwardly, "Would you like to here why I came here?"

"Um… Sure." He then began his tale about how his dad died and he left the farm to him and he has been working to make it the best farm he could because he knew that it was what his dad wanted. Also Takakura had been helping him adjust to the farm life style and teaching him how to care for the animals and the plants. "Hmm. Takakura sure is a nice guy. I guess. So is the farm making any money?" I asked him.

"Well I'm not really keeping track." He answered. I laughed. He probably knows the exact amount of cash down to the penny how much he was making! But yet I felt that he was telling the truth. He looked at me blankly then I left. After I closed the door I heard Muffy comment that I had forgotten to pay my bill. I then turned around with my money in hand to open the door and apologize when I heard Jack say he would pay for it. I was shocked by his generosity to pay for someone else bill. Then I realized that I was standing in front of the door and he would see me with my ear pressed against the door so I quickly turned and ran back to the inn.

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise… It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to feel defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true

I have decided to leave Forget-Me-Not Valley. First I am afraid I am falling for Jack and second I never stay in one place that long anyways. I live for the open road. I cleaned the room making sure I hadn't left anything. Then I placed the envelope, with the money to pay my bill, on top of the pillow and then tossed my backpack on and headed for the open road again. But this time I wasn't so excited. A few hours down the road and I was starving! I rummaged through my bag looking for some kind of food. Finding none I just kept walking. Surely sooner or later I would find a town. After what seemed like forever of walking I smelled something that smelled really good! I knew I would find a town sooner or later. I started to hurry a little because my stomach was aching for some food! When I got to the top of the hill I froze. Dang it! I some how found my way back to the Valley. All well. Maybe Ruby will have something to eat. I walked back to the inn. When I arrived I saw Ruby, Tim, and Jack standing in front of the Inn looking depressed. I kind have expected Tim, and Ruby being sad I left but Jack? Maybe he really does care. My stomach growled mincing. It cared nothing for love or any thing of such just FOOD! "Hey where's lunch?" Everyone just stared at me with shock. I looked at all them before asking, "What's wrong?"

It was Tim who spoke first, "Nami you're back! We thought that you were gone for good! After we saw the money we thought for sure that was the last we would see of you!" I them muttered, "Dang stomach. I hate emotional stuff like this." Then Tim turned back to Ruby and said that she had best make me some lunch quickly! She agreed before both of them went back into the Inn. I silently cussed at myself. If I hadn't been so hungry then I would not be in this situation. I started to walk back to the Inn when I noticed that Jack was still standing there. I turned to him and said, "I am fine. So go home." I then turned back to the inn and walked in.

When Miss Independence walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally feel…

I stared down at the 40$ left in my wallet. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. It was just enough cash to pay my bill then I had to leave. I then glanced over at my journal that had 4 red hearts next to Jack. Why was I so stupid to think things would be different this time?

I then stood up and decided to go to the beach I always felt calm there. I walked out the Inn in a daze. I though I heard Tim call out to me but I was too depressed to really care. When I arrived at the beach I sat down and burst into tears. I thought I heard someone come up behind me and say softly, "Nami?" I looked back and saw Jack! I quickly wiped away my tears. Then blurted out the whole situation to him, "I'm almost out of money, so I have no choice but to leave Forget-Me-Not Valley. I can't ask Tim and Ruby to let me stay at the Inn for free. I just don't know what I am going to do." He seemed to ponder this for a while before he breathed in deeply and asking, "Nami would you like to live with me?" He stood there awkwardly waiting for my response. I was shocked. He was asking me to marry him, although not directly it still means the same thing! I pondered if I really liked Jack enough to marry him.

Then I realized I didn't just liked him I loved him! I then stood up then said, "Oh. Jack of course!" I then hugged him and he slowly wrapped his arms around me also. I hadn't realized how nice it is to be hugged. He then kept his arm around my shoulder as we separated. "Let's go tell Ruby and Tim." He said.

"Yeah Jack lets." Then I slid my arm around his waist as we walked up the hill to tell Tim and Ruby of the new bride and groom to be.

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, it's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true…

Miss Independent

A/N; SO what do the people think? Its my 1st song fic so PLEASE review! 


End file.
